wish upon a star
by Aila Unicorn
Summary: The story begins with one girl, Jessie. She was different than other kids at almost everything, especially with her. She had naturally red hair and eyes. She lived with stepsister and stepmother who treated her like garbage. One night, she said no to all that and instead of thins get better, they got vorser. She saw shooting star on which she made a wish. I suck at summaries...


It was a chilly night in New York and I was walking home with my friends. It's been a long time since I went out with them and I wanted to better use all available time. We were coming from my Best friend's birthday party at it was awesome! We talked about it all way home. When I arrived at my stop,I waved them goodbye and they left. I sighed, looking at big, white plastic doors in front of me. I slowly opened them and saw my stepmother who was tapping with left leg and she had crossed arms. If looks could kill, I would be killed, fried, cooked and killed again. She came in front of me.

"Where were you? It's almost midnight." She said in an angry tone. I raised eyebrow at her question. I stared at her, not believing what she just said.'She cares about me?' I thought. I blinked a few times. Before I could say anything else, she Continued. "I was sick worried that you won't come on time to clean home! Now, hurry up!" She said, pulling me inside like I was some kind of her toy with no feelings at all. I looked around the large house and saw my stepsister lying on big, blue sofa,watching TV and mess was all around her. I felt like I was going to explode of pure anger. I couldnt control myself and I turned to my stepmother who still stared at me with same cold eyes. I came very close to her. And than...

"You want me do what? No chance! Look at her! LOOK AT HER!..." I pointed at my stepsister who jumped and fell off of big, blue sofa on wich she was laying on. She slowly rose up with scared look on her face. I turned my head back to my stepmother who now had suprised look on her face. "... what is she doing?! She is just lying around and sleep in mess like some pig! And who needs to clean pigs mess? Me, of course! I have never said anything, but that's it! I'm not some robot or puppy to run after you and do whatever you want! You always treated me like I was garbage and whatever happen, I'm one who done that, of course! And don't let me talk about school! You humiliate me there too, just on nice way! Others just laugh at me and my buries, cuts and burns and I always say 'it was an accident'! You never let me on my friends' parties, even if I have just two friends! This party was excuse only because I did every little thing you wanted me to do!" I took big breath.

"You know what? SCREW YOU! BOTH OF YOU! IM SO SICK OF THIS!" And with that, I turned around. I started to walk away, not dare to look at their ugly faces, when something caught me by the hand. It was my stepmother. She pulled me back and slapped me across the face. I fell on the cold floor. I gritted my teeth, trying not to cry. I heard loud footsteps of high heels next to me. Suddenly, cold hand what felt more like metal, picked me up and I faced her and her ugly, pissed off face. She slapped me again, even harder this time but I didn't fall on the ground

"How DARE YOU TALK TO ME THAT WAY!" She cried in my face what was an equal amount of pure anger and scare. I just stared at her in silent with a death full look on my face. Suddenly, I heard laughing behind me. It was my stepsister. I bit my lip, trying to not make another scene. After few seconds full of staring in silence (except for the laugh) my stepmother smirked.

"Very well." She replied. She took me by the hair and pulled me upstairs to my room where terror happened. And no, I do not want to say what happened.

I was lying on cold, metal floor in my 'room'. You can't really call it a room because there is only straw as a bed and corners of the room as wardrobe and desk. I cried. I didn't want, but I did. It was hard night full of pain. I could feel hot blood all around my face and arms. I wasn't surprised at all.

" Why can't I live in normal world? Why..." I slowly trailed off as I started to cry again. I wasn't crying because of hard pain that I felt everywhere. I was crying because of my stupid life. After my mother died, my life started to be worser and worser. And after my father got married and then died, my life started to be living hell. I tried to calm myself down with remembering all the happy moments in my life. As happy memories started to repeat in my head, my strength grow bigger and bigger, like some balloon. I slowly rose up, trying to ignore the pain. I slowly walked to the small locked window. I stared down at my feet.

"S.O.S please,

Someone help me.

It's not good for me to feel this...

Someone please come and rescue me..." I sang quietly. I really loved singing and I had very beautiful voice. I looked up at the night sky from little dirty window glass. Suddenly, I saw something in the sky.

"Shooting star..." I whispered. I've never seen a shooting star. Or at least I couldn't because I worked all day. She looked beautiful. There were no stars on the sky, just shooting star what was having my hope and all my wishes. I slowly closed my tired eyes.

"I wish...that I'm in a world where's no evil stepmothers and stepsisters...I just want a world where I really belong to..." I trailed off as one crystal tear ran down my red bloody cheek. I slowly walked to my 'bed' and slowly fell asleep. Hoping to never wake up, or at least to my wish come true.

* * *

Okay. I'm planing to put this story on FIMfiction so please tell me is story good or not. Thanks!


End file.
